Al encontrar el amor
by laracullen14
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si un día despertaras y te dieras cuenta de que esta enamorada de tu mejor amigo? pero, ¿Qué harías si nada mas ustedes pueden ser solo amigos? O puede ser que el sienta lo mismo por ti, pero ¿y cómo lo sabrías? a caso le preguntarías; ¿te gusto?.
1. Prologo

Prologo. 1

EDWARD Y BELLA SON LOS MEJORES AMIGOS DESDE QUE BELLA SE MUDO A LA CASA DE ENSEGUIDA, BELLA SIENTE AMOR HACIA EDWARD, PERO EDWARD NO SIENTE LO MISMO POR ELLA, LA CONSIDERA SU AMIGA, EDWARD ES EL TIPICO CHICO GALAN DEL INSTITUTO, BELLA, PUES, DIGAMOS, NO ES MUY CONOCIDA QUE DIGAMOS, PERO ES MUY QUERIDA POR SUS AMIGOS, BELLA VIVE CON SUS TIOS; CHARLIE Y RENE, TAMBIEN VIVE CON SU HERMANO JACOB, EL ES MUY SOBREPROTECTOR CON ELLA E IGUAL ELLA LO CUIDA MUCHO.

BELLA SE SIENTE MAL PORQUE NO SABE SI EDWARD SIENTE LO MISMO. PASARAN FUERTES SUCESOS CON ELLOS DOS PERO SIN QUE LO SEPAN, AL FINAL ELLOS LO SABRAN.

PROLOGO 2

¿Qué pasaría si un día despertaras y te dieras cuenta de que esta enamorada de tu mejor amigo? pero, ¿Qué harías si nada mas ustedes pueden ser solo amigos? O puede ser que el sienta lo mismo por ti, pero ¿y cómo lo sabrías? a caso le preguntarías; ¿te gusto? Pues tal vez si lo harías tu, pero no ella, no Isabella swan, ella es mas tímida, además ella no querría echar a perder 13 años de amistad, y más si es con el galán del instituto, pero bella no es de las típicas chicas payasas e interesadas en los demás que buscan ser novias de el capitán de futbol americano. Ella no busca interés en los demás, ella junto con su hermano Jacob desde pequeños han sufrido mucho desde chicos, y los problemas que han tenido han llegado a unirlos mas y mas. Los problemas que van a pasar ¿llegaran a unir mas a bella y a Jacob? ¿Qué hará al respecto bella? O ¿Qué hará Edward en cuanto sepa que alguien más llegara a la vida de bella para sustituir los sentimientos que ella siente por él? ¿Hasta dónde él será capaz de llegar? ¿Se dará cuenta que él ha sido un patán con ella?


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 1. El comienzo.

-Eit! Enana… levántate!- se escucho una risita detrás de mi puerta – yujuu! Oye, no sonó tu despertador?- se volvió a escuchar la risa pero más estruendosa.

-Lárgate!- conteste con la voz soñolienta-

-Mmm no, no está en mis opciones….. Voy a pasar!- aviso antes de empezar a girar la perilla de la puerta.

Yo con fuerza apreté mis ojos, y me puse boca abajo tapándome con el cobertor de la cama.

Escuche unos pasos cerca de mí, y sentí que alguien se sentaba en la esquina de la cama.

-oye, levántate ahora ya, floja- empezó a moverme con su mano delicadamente.

-Mmmm, no estoy, por favor dejar un mensaje después del tono, pii- conteste, burlonamente.

-ok! Tendré que decirle a Edward que vuelva al rato a buscarte- dijo chistoso, levantándose de la cama.

-Queeee! Esta aquí? Porque? Que te dijo?- conteste exaltada, levantándome de golpe, preguntándome, porque es que el venia tan temprano aquí, a mi casa.

- hahaha, no que no estabas? Que rápido llegaste- contesto irónico – no, en realidad no vino- se soltó riendo- pero se nota que te gusta mucho, verdad? –ahora me pregunto con seriedad.

Si, Jacob sospecha que siento cierto amor por el galán del instituto, pero yo nunca le he dicho en concreto que si me gusta. Porque en realidad Edward y yo no mas somos amigos, si, solamente eso, aunque yo quisiera que el sienta algo mas por mí, pero no, como dicen '' no todo en la vida es posible''.

-ahahah! Cállate, no digas incoherencias ¿por favor?- conteste, sintiendo mi cara ponerse delicadamente roja.

-mmm ok, pero solamente digo que ese Edward te trae loquita ya que te has puesto rojita, está bien, ya me voy, pero antes, tengo que decirte que tienes que levantarte ahora, alistarte e ir al instituto, y en la tarde me tienes que ayudar con unos pendientes que tengo por hacer… adiós enana!- contesto, salió de mi cuarto y cerró la puerta.

Lo sé! Aun me trata como una niñita chiquita, pero no, en realidad yo tengo 17 años, estoy por cumplir los 18 dentro en dos meses, no es que yo ansié porque ya sea mi cumpleaños, no, yo en realidad pienso que la edad no importa mucho, pienso que lo que importa es la madurez que uno llega a tener a cierta edad. Que caso tiene tener como 20 años si todavía no has madurado? -Si digamos que soy un poco complicada y extraña en el tipo de pensamientos que tengo.- O de que sirve tener 10 años y ya sentirte madurar tan a temprana edad, pero en ocasiones una persona tiene que madurar rápido por la situación en la que ella vive. Digamos que es algo parecido a lo que me paso a Jacob y a mí, desde muy chicos hemos tenido que madurar o tan siquiera yo, si porque yo creo que ya vieron que Jacob es un poco infantil, y eso que el ya tiene 20 años, y volvemos a lo mismo del principio no precisamente teniendo 20 años vas a madurar lo suficiente como deberías de hacerlo. Bueno si no me levanto en este momento se me hará más tarde para llegar al instituto, y no puedo llegar tarde hoy, porque tengo que entregar el proyecto al señor banner -profesor de biología- así que me dispongo a levantarme. Me meto a la ducha, Salí a tiempo de la regadera y me voy a mi armario. Me decido por utilizar unos jeans un poco desgastados y una camisa con cuadros de color morada, y por ultimo mis converse.

Baje al primer piso, y me fui directamente a la cocina, me encontré con mi tío Charlie y jake sentados en la mesa desayunando.

-hasta que por fin! Te dignaste a bajar! – comento jake sonriendo, burlándose.

-aja! Si claro! Por cierto, ustedes no escucharon en la madrugada como que un lobo enfermo? Estoy segura de que provenía de tu cuarto jake, no escuchaste?- Me reí.

-ha ha ha! Que chistosa!- me dijo jake con cierto tono de sarcasmo, fulminándome con la mirada.

-ya basta niños- dijo mi tía René, sosteniendo un plato poniéndolo en la mesa –aquí tienes bella, espero te guste- dijo dándome una sonrisa.

Sí, mi hermano y yo vivimos con nuestros tíos desde que mis padres se fueron a un lugar mejor. Nosotros tratamos de no recordar lo que sucedió, así que tratamos de evitar ese tema, vivimos con nuestros tíos, pero aun así los consideramos como no se mmm padres?

Me senté en la mesa y empecé a comer el huevo revuelto con chorizo que me hizo René.

-Realmente no se qué pasa con el gobierno- comento Charlie mirando el periódico. Se sentó René enseguida de mí con su desayuno.

-Porque lo dices tío?- dijo jake dirigiéndose a Charlie.

-Pues porque no! La semana pasada comentaron que el crimen organizado había erradicado al menos el 20% y ahora dicen que el crimen organizado a empeorado desde hace un mes!- comento con un poco de enojo, dejando caer el periódico sobre la mesa.

-mmm pues realmente traen un desastre en las oficinas generales, allá en seattle es muy difícil controlar la seguridad de las personas- contesto René dándole un mordisco a su desayuno.

-exacto! Por eso es mejor vivir en una ciudad pequeña, así como aquí, en Forks, aquí es más fácil controlar a los criminales.-dijo Charlie.

-ya lo creo, teniendo como sheriff a Charlie swan, es realmente seguro!- dijo jake.

-¿Qué pasa enana? ¿Por qué tan callada? Que acaso te comió la lengua el ratón? O tal vez Edward?- se soltó riendo jake, me las va a pagar, ya lo verá!

-es cierto bella, que tienes? Como dormiste?- dijo Charlie con un tono relajador.

-dormí bien, tuve una pesadilla, mmm estaba soñando que entraba un gorila a mi cuarto y me empezaba a gritar, a no! Esperen! eso si paso! Gracias Jacob!- dije esto último con un tono sarcástico, dándole una sonrisa sombría.

-jajá! Qué bueno que dormiste bien bella! De seguro estabas soñando con Edward! Hubieras visto tu cara bella! Estabas así como ashgadagsdga- dijo jake haciendo una cara como si estuviera enamorado, burlándose.

- ya esta bueno chicos! Ya fueron muchas bromas para una hora- comento René riéndose.

-okei, esta bien, solamente por ahora!- dijo jake riéndose.

-ya está bien, ya termine, ya me voy! Adiós!- dije levantándome de mi lugar y fui por mi mochila a mi cuarto, cuando regrese estaba jake esperándome afuera junto a su auto.

-nos vamos hermanita?- preguntándome jake, asentí, después me abrió la puerta, me metí y la cerro, rodeo el carro y se metió al asiento del piloto, encendió el auto. El viaje al instituto fue tranquilo, lo bueno que jake no me había sacado plática, parecía que estaba muy centrado en sus pensamientos, yo prefería el silencio, la tranquilidad. Pero se me hacia raro que no hablara.

-que paso jake? Porque tan serio?- dije tratando de no verme muy preocupada.

-tsss nada, porque lo preguntas?- comento, nervioso.

-mmm en primera: se nota que te pasa algo, segunda: tu nunca estas callado, tercera: vas lento, conociéndote siempre vas rápido.- dije levantando el dedo cada vez que contaba.

- se nota mucho?- dijo jake sinceramente, mirándome.

- para alguien que te conoce desde niño: si. Vamos cuéntame lo que te pasa, sabes que puedes decirme lo que quieras, hasta un crimen que hayas cometido- dije tratando de animarlo.

-mmm bueno, te lo contare pero no le digas nadie, eh!- me apunto con un dedo.

- ha sí! Como si fuera pasar que en cuanto me baje se lo fuera a contar a la primer persona que vea!- dije sarcásticamente.

-es enserio bella- dijo mirándome tratando de ver si no se lo contaría a alguien.

- es enserio! A poco crees que lo haría jake? Que acaso no me conoces?- dije haciéndome la dramática.

-ok, está bien, esto es lo que pasa, mira mmm hay una chica en mi clase, mm se llama Leah, es hermana de seth, lo conoces? Es mi amigo del instituto- comento jake como que nervioso.

- mmm leah Clearwater? Creo que sí recuerdo a seth, pero no sabía que tuviera hermana- comente tratando de recordar.

- mmm bueno, si, tiene una hermana, bueno al tema, lo que pasa es que antes era una chica cualquiera en mi clase, pero últimamente es más que eso, mmm no sé si me entiendas?- dijo jake tratando que descifre el punto.

-mmm estas diciendo que te gusta? Guau! Eso es nuevo, hace mucho que no te interesaba alguien-comente sorprendida.

-bueno, y creo que yo también le gusto, y quiero invitarla al cine hoy, y es que estoy nervioso por su respuesta! No sé si va a querer- dijo jake más nervioso.

-mira en primera, a quien no le gustas?! Tú tienes lo que toda chica quiere, mira, eres guapo, chistoso, musculoso, y de una manera tonto pero en buena onda! Vamos, invítala, ya verás que si va a querer!- dije sonriendo- pero! Eso si he! Mucho cuidadito eh! Te voy a estar vigilando! Eres mío y solo mío! Y es muy difícil que pueda compartirte, tiene que ser muy buena chava la que debe andar contigo! – dije poniéndome celosa.

-jajá! Está bien, está bien! Pero lo mismo digo para ti! Eh! Yo se que te gusta Edward, vamos! Solamente acéptalo, dime que si te gusta!- dijo jake tratando de sacarme la verdad.

-no! Y no! No me gusta!- conteste poniéndome roja, tuve que voltear la cara para que no me viera.

-aja! Si claro, yo puedo decirte quien me gusta y tu no?! Qué clase de hermana extraña eres tú?- dijo riéndose por su comentario.

-sabes qué?! Ya es tarde! Písale al acelerador!- dije tratando de evitar el tema.

-sé lo que estás haciendo bella, estas cambiando de tema! Pero tienes razón, después llegamos tarde- dijo viendo la hora en su reloj, y acelerando.

Es increíble que el instituto este a 10 minutos, y ahora se me hiciera más largo, yo creo que era porque jake iba lento.

Llegamos al estacionamiento y jake se estaciono un poco lejos ya que habíamos llegado un poquitín tarde.

Me baje del auto, y jake me voltio a ver tratando de decirme algo.

-Eit! Acuérdate! Shhh!- dijo jake poniéndose el dedo en la boca. Y yo le guiñe un ojo, riéndome.

-bye enana! Cuidadito con ya sabes quién! He!- Grito Jake riéndose, dirigiéndose a su clase. Me puse roja porque los que estaban cerca de mi lo escucharon.

- Mmm, de quien estaba hablando tu hermano?- dijo una voz cerca de mi oreja


End file.
